Un dia en la playa
by yamiyugi5602
Summary: emm... pues es mi primer fic de esta serieee! AU y lemon! yuki/shu!


UN DIA EN LA PLAYA

**La verdad es que este es un universo alterno donde solo reacomode un mail que me enviaron que era yuri ****pero lo cambie a yaoi jajaj es puro lemon necesito decir mas jajja **

**Andaba muy ispirada por que acabo de conseguir el manga 12 wiiii si después de 30 dias de agonia y en suspenso **

Uuuu a los años que escribi esto!!! Bueno ahora que subi mi fic de one piece me anime a subir este!! Las notas de arriba las escribi hace mucho!! Con decirles que ni conocia one piece y ahora voy en el 521!!!! Del manga!!!

VACACIONES

Era el primer dia en playa y la primera vez que mi madre me dejaba salir a de vacaciones con mis amigos Hiroshi y Suguro yo era el menor solo tenia 17 años (Hiro 20, Suguro 18) ambos eran bisexuales eso yo ya lo sabia pero yo no lo era, ya que yo los habia conocido cuando intentaron ligarme jaja después del malentendido nos hicimos buenos amigos, el plan era ir a la disco y ver que podiamos ligar tambien quedamos de acuerdo en que si nos separabamos y al llegar al cuarto la puerta tenia el letrero de no molestar significaba que alguno de nosotros estaba con alguien y tendriamos que esperar a que terminaran para entrar.

Mi plan original era encontrar una mujer bonita de buen cuerpo con la cual pasar la noche ya me lo merecia, yo habia cortado con mi novia hacia mas o menos 4 meses y lo unico que habia hecho era masturbarme 2 o3 veces solo en mi cama pero esa noche me desquitaria me vesti de la manera mas sexy que en contre, me puse un pantalón de cuero negro mega ajustado y una playera blanca sin mangas y una chaquetilla negra un poco mas arriba de la cintura.

A la hora de ir a bailar no nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos separamos, yo fui a una que tenia un ventanal enorme donde se podía ver claramente la playa de noche en realidad una vista hermosa, al inicio de la velada baile con un par de mujeres simpaticas y bonitas pero que en platicas era muy aburridas o tenian novio y las que no simplemente no me llamaron la atención para pasar una noche con ellas asi que decidi descansar un poco mientras observaba a las mujeres y esperaba que apareciera una chica que pareciera interesante o ya minimo de cuerpo aceptable en fin que solo la quería para una noche.

Como a la hora de estar sentado ya me estaba quedando dormido y cruzaba por mi mente el pasar otra noche solo y masturbarme de nuevo en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar ya que el cuarto seguramente estaria ocupado por Suguro o Hiro, el solo pensar que alguno de ellos estaria en el cuarto con otra persona posiblemente con una mujer comenzó a excitar cuando una voz de saco de mis pensamientos

-quieres bailar? –era un chico apuesto de hermosos ojos dorados y mirada penetrante eso si no se podía negar que tenia buen cuerpo y vestido totalmente de negro que lo hacia ver realmente sexy al prinicipio me desconcerte tanto que no puede decir palabra alguna- lo siento pero te veo aburrido –repitio- quieres bailar?

Durante unos cuantos segundos lo pense pero llegue a la conclusion de que era una buena idea. Las chicas en la disco me verian llamaria mas la atención si me veian con aquel chico tan guapo y ademas me quitaria de estar pensando en mis amigos -Si, claro por que no –respondi sonriendo

Bailamos durante un buen rato, el era un gran bailarin en algunas piezas de rock and roll bailamos increible, con ninguna mujer me habia llevado tan bien en un baile, tambien me hacia comentarios de las personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor que me hacian reir mucho. Claro que para hacerlo se me pegaba mucho para decirmelos al oido, al principio no le puse importancia pero poco a poco el roce de su cuerpo en especial de su pecho y el perfume me comenzaron a excitar lo cual me asusto poco.

-como es posible que me excitara un hombre? pero despues lo pense un poco y llegue a la conclusion de que era un hombre muy guapo y que ademas me estaba divirtiendo mucho, poco a poco fui dejando que cada vez se acercara mas y mejor me decidi a disfrutar el momento sin ningun prejuicio, por al fin que yo habia aceptado bailar con el y podía irme cuando quisiera para la siguiente cancion el lugar se puso romantico y la luz bajo de inensidad

Mi primer pensamiento fue caminar hacia la mesa y sentarme pero el tomo mi mano y la otra mano me abrazo de la cintura pegandome mas a su cuerpo jalandome hacia el suavemente mi unica reaccion fue poner mi mano en su hombro y abrazarlo un poco, comenzo a moverse con el ritmo de la musica y sin pensarlo mas lo imite, la suave balada nos fue juntando mas, acerco su mano y la mia a su pecho como cuando uno intenta hacer el baile mas romantico me acerque mas a el, sus piernas rozaban las mias y mi mano tocaba su pecho era muy fierme pareciera que le gustaba hacer ejercicio pero sin dejar de ser normal en una reaccion que todavia no entiendo por que la hice, me acerque para recargarme en su hombro, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban tanto que casi no podiamos movernos y era tan excitante que comence a sentir como mi miembro comenzaba a levantarse, al poco rato el me sugirio que fueramos al baño.

Despues de pasar por mi mochila la cual en realidad solo contenia unos preservativos dinero y algunos articulos de defensa personal para cualquier cosa que pasara como el novio celoso al fin que Hiro casi siempre tenia razon, nos dirigimos al baño, cuando entramos habia 5 chicos mas en el, que para poder lavarnos las manos tuvimos que hacer una pequeña fila tuvo que pararse detras de mi y como era un poco mas alto que yo lo podía ver perfectamente, como los otros hombres se fueron saliendo del baño me tome mi tiempo para verme al espejo y acomodarme el flequillo del cabello ya que por el sudor se me pegaba a la frente nos quedamos solos en el baño. El seguia detras de mi, comence a sentir su cuerpo rozar el mio por la espalda su mano comenzo a acariciar mis piernas muy suavemente yo me quede inmovil no sabia que hacer, el se acerco mas por detras, yo podia sentir su miembro tocar mi trasero, con su otra mano acariciaba mis pezones que comenzaron a endurecer y me excitaba mucho, la mano que tocaba mis piernas la comenzo a subir hasta desabrocaher un poco el pantalón de cuero y meter la mano hasta acariciar mi miembro semi erecto.

Mi reaccion fue voltear a reclamarle pero lo unico que salio de mi boca fue un gemido por la forma en que me tocaba los pezones y la entrepierna y antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra sus labios besaron los mios, fue un pequeño toque, su lengua acaricio la boca, antes de que pudiera ser mas profundo el beso alcanzamos a oir que alguien entraba al baño, rapidamente saco su mano de mi pantalón y subio el cierre

- Vamonos a seguir bailando - me dijo, con la intencion de que los chicos que entraban lo oyeran

- Claro, nada mas me lavo la cara- la verdadera intencion era mojarme la cara para que se me bajara el terrible sonrojo que tenia y tranquilizarme un poco para que la ereccion cediera un poco me daba tanta pena salir asi en ese momento maldeci el ajustado pantalón de cuero yo y mis excentricidades estaba tan excitado que apenas podía caminar. Cuando me tranquilice un poco deje de mojar mi cara y comence a caminar a la puerta el me tomo del brazo y se acerco a mi oido.

- Si quieres nos vamos a algun lugar donde podamos estar solas- su cara era como de niño travieso yo estaba tan excitado que seguramente con solo rozarme un poco mas podia tener un orgasmo.

- Si , vamos a donde quieras.-conteste bajando la mirada un poco apenado

-te parece bien mi apartamento

- Claro, dejame pagar la cuenta y nos vamos. Nos dirigimos nuestras mesas yo a pagar la cuenta y el para avisarle a los amigos con los que venia, aproveche la oportunidad para mandarles unos mensajes de texto a Hiro y sugu-kun como habia quedado de que no se preocuparan que llegaba en la mañana por unos segundos pense que estaba loco como pensaba en irme con un hombre a su departamento para estar a solas, pero estaba tan caliente que la otras opciones eran hacermelo solo o buscar a cualquier mujer para que me terminara y en ese momento esas opciones me parecian espantosas. Pague rapido y me dirigi a la puerta donde el ya estaba listo con su auto un precioso mercedes negro.

No tardamos mucho en llegar su departamanto al entrar al cuarto me senti un poco asustado pero el era muy amable conmigo

- ven, sientate en la cama.

- Si.

- No te preocupes te voy a tratar con cuidado-

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso suave seguido por otros mas profundos mientras que poco a poco me quito mi chaquetilla y la camisa blanca para lamer mis pezones desnudos ,como veia que yo no me movia el se quito el traje y me acosto en la cama antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sin ropa , besaba todo mi cuerpo mis pezones estaban muy duros poco a poco me fue abriendo las piernas yo cerre mis ojos para sentir todas sus caricias, me beso el cuello, y al llegar a mi erección estaba yo apunto de venirme. Su lengua me lo acariciaba mientras que poco a poco comenzo a jugar con mi ano , nunca nadie me habia tocado alli claro tomando e cuenta que todas mis parejas habían sido mujeres eso era algo obvio pensaba que era horrible pero en realidad era excitante.

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, la excitacion fue tanta que tuve un orgasmo el levanto su cabeza para sonreirme

-eres delicioso

me dijo mientras yo gemia de placer, cuando me tranquilice un poco el se acosto con las piernas abiertas junto a mi por lo que pense que lo que queria era que el quería que hiciera lo mismo puse mi cabeza entre sus piernas y comence a acariciarlo con mi lengua primero pense que me daria mucho asco pero cuando comenzo a gemir y a estar mas humedo me gusto tanto que lo hice tener un orgasmo tan rico que me dio un poco de envidia por que yo seguia muy excitado , con una de sus manos me tomo de la cabeza para que no pudiera separar mi boca de su miembro con la otra abrio el cajon de su buro del cual saco un bote de lubricante

-ven acuestate aqui y abre tus piernas. –lo mire un poco asustado por lo que pensaba hacer- estoy seguro que te va a gustar, no te preocupes ya me di cuenta que eres virgen te tratare con cuidado- me sonroje mucho pero igual asenti y lo obedeci.

Cuando tome mi posicion el se puso lubricante en su nueva ereccion parecia que el solo verme lo excitaba demasiado fue metiendo lentamente un dedo para luego ser dos y asi sucesivamente hasta que penso que seria suficiente y puso su miembro en posición empujandolo un poco era increble, era del un gran grosor senti un poco de dolor pero era mas el placer aun asi no pude evitar dejar salir un par de lagrimas las cuales limpio con delicadeza y deposito un beso en mi frente y me lo metio hasta adentro me sentia a morir con aquella combinación de dolor y placer, yo no podía emitir palabra lo unico que hacia era gemir y meserme para que se moviera dentro de mi el de mi trasero con su pubis era tan excitante y sumado a las fuertes embestidas que daba era un excelente amante pense con pena justo cuando nos venimos con un gran orgasmo el cual nos dejo tendidos en la cama un gran rato, cuando me pude recuperar lo mire, tenia los ojos cerrado y note que parecia un angel asi que aproveche la oprtunidad de que parecia estar dormido y me movi un poco hasta sacar mi celular de mi mochila y tomarle un a foto después me levante e inetente vestirme antes que una mano me jalara de nuevo hacia la cama y cayera encima de el que me encerro con un fuerte abrazo me sonroje muchisimo de nuevo

- Me tengo que ir, mis amigos se pueden preocupar por mi. –menti-

- Bueno, te puedo ver otro dia?.

- Claro que si.

-Se paro todavia desnudo me dio un beso en la boca - te gusto?

- Si , mucho, bye -correspondi a su beso y entre al baño antes de salir me tenia que arreglar un poco me sentia un poco culpable por haber hecho el amor con un hombre me pregunte si eso signifiaba que era gay pero si simpre me habían gustado las mujeres y por otro lado me gusto mucho lo que hice escuche claramente como el chico que hasta ahora solo sabia que se llamaba Yuki Eiri entraba al baño pero ahora con un pantalón puesto a medio abrochar y me miraba intensamente gire y lo mire avergonzado el solo sonrio y se acerco a mi tomando mi barbilla y besandome profundamente

-me gustas –me dijo el yo me sorprendi bastante pero cai en cuanta de que el tambien me gustaba-

- a mi tambien –le respondi- me gustas

-perfecto –dijo el- te gustaria ser mi novio? Se que nos conocemos poco pero que tal si nos damos una oportunidad me gustaria ademas de tu virginidad quitarte tambien tu corazon –sonrio-

-esta bien –accedi ese dia me di cuenta de dos cosas importantes pero que una de ellas guardaria para mi hasta que fuera el tiempo correcto de decirlo abiertamente 1: yo tambien era gay 2: amaba a Yuki Eiri tal vez era algo pronto para decirlo pero eso pensaba

-.-.-.-.

QUE TAL LES GUSTO -.- es que ya tengo otros pero todavía no los acabo jajaj y ya los subire cuando los acabe por que la vez pasada subi uno con unas amigas y lo dejamos inconcluso pero a mi no me gustanlos fic inconclusos jejej esto ya no tiene nada que ver verdad bueno dejen review

por cierto si quieren continucion donde salga lo que hicieron mi Hirito precioso y el lindo de Fujisaki diganmelo en los reviews*_* bye bye na no da

jajjaja saludos a las fans de mi amoricto Yami Yugi jajaj (ya se que nada que ver pero lo amo)

mi mail es 

para cualquier cosa que quieran platicar de Yu-Gi-Oh! o gravitation o one piece, cualquier serie chida (si la conozco) me escriben shishishishi (va a venir la voz de yugi!!! En Diciembre estoy tan féliz!!!)

firmen mi metro

.com/YaMi_MaYrA

y pasense por mi otro fic es de one piece ZoLu!!!

http://www.?sid=34505


End file.
